


Cara

by StannisIsTheOneTrueKing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena's past, Misunderstanding, Pre-Supercorp - Freeform, gaelic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing/pseuds/StannisIsTheOneTrueKing
Summary: Lena hides away her past until a new person brings it all back





	Cara

Lena Luthor never used Gaelic anymore. When she was a child, and still lived with her mother, she was taught both English and Gaelic by her mother.

“One for the world you live in. One for the world you belong too.” Her mother would tell her when she asked why her mother taught her both.

That always made Lena happy. A special language, unknown to most, that identified her as part of her own special world.  But it all changed when she moved in with her father, with Lex and Lillian.

Suddenly the world was a lot colder, and she couldn’t share her language with most people she met anymore. But she had one person she could always share it with. Her favourite person in the world now, Lex.

Lex understood. He cared. When she came to him with her fears, her insecurities, Lex always did his best to make her feel better, and she loved him unconditionally for it.

Then the Superman came and Lex changed. He became cold, ruthless and suddenly Lena couldn’t come to him anymore, she couldn’t speak Gaelic with him when all he wanted to do was kill the alien he saw as stealing his rightful light.

As soon as Lex was gone, once he’d been arrested for the many lives he’d taken, Lena just stopped with Gaelic altogether. There was no point anymore, nobody in the world she lived in who loved her, and nobody who she knew in the world she supposedly belonged too.

She moved to National City, to get away from the stares and the hate she felt every time she walked in the streets of Metropolis, hoping to save the name of Luthor Corp from the actions of her brother, and maybe, just maybe, Supergirl wouldn’t give her the same judgement that Superman always did whenever her name was brought up to him by the press.

“Miss Luthor, Clark Kent of the Daily Planet and a reporter from CatCo are here to see you.” She heard her assistant say, with a sigh, she told her to send them in. She knew why they’d be here, Luthor Corp’s newest investment, the Venture, had exploded yesterday, with her, having cancelled going on the flight, as the only survivor on the manifest. That’d make her seem suspicious, she knew.

Clark Kent. Of course, a man she knew would judge her as evil and insult her. Just what she needed right now. But of course, if she denied him, he’d only paint her as a villain more in the press. Best to get this out of the way.

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation why I wasn’t aboard the Venture yesterday.” Lena said after greeting the two reporters at her door and instantly been barraged by Kent’s questions about the Venture explosion.

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and had to cancel.”

“Well that’s lucky.” Kent sneered as Lena rolled her eyes.

“Lucky is Superman saving the day.”

“Not something one expects a Luthor to say.”

“And Supergirl was there too!” A young blonde woman interrupted, with Lena looking her over. Obviously the CatCo reporter, a friend of Kent’s probably.

“And who are you, exactly?” Lena asked her with a slight laugh, wondering who this newcomer who would obviously judge her was.

“Uhm…um I’m Kara Danvers.” The blonde said and Lena’s mind froze.

Cara? That was a Gaelic word. Gaelic for friend.

In a moment, all of it came rushing back to her, the memories with Lex, with her Mother and the fact that she had hidden all of this away. Quickly clearing her head and trying her hardest to dismiss the memories and the feelings associated with the old language coming back to her, she turned her attention back to the two reporters, eyeing this Cara or Kara or whatever she was called with new interest.


End file.
